Electronic devices often include one or more input component assemblies for allowing a user to interact with the electronic device and manipulate the functions available with the electronic device. In some cases, one or more switches can be provided underneath a physical input element, such as a button or a key, of an input component assembly on a device. The switch may be positioned under a button such that, when the button is pressed, the switch may close an electrical circuit. In particular, a switch can include a dome that is positioned over a contact pad such that, when the dome is deformed with the application of force (e.g., via a button), the dome comes into contact with the contact pad and closes a circuit.
During construction of the electronic device, care is taken to properly position the button over the one or more switches and within an opening through device housing. Specifically, the button may need to be positioned within a housing opening so that an icon or a symbol on the button is properly aligned relative to the other components of the device. For example, the button may need to be placed within the housing opening of the device to ensure that the icon appears straight and is not displayed upside down or slanted off to one side when viewed by a user of the device.
After construction of the device, users interact with the device by applying force to the buttons. The force may not be applied evenly across the button and, as a consequence, the force applied may cause the button to rotate with respect to the housing. Over time, the repeated application of force that rotates the button may cause the button to become dislodged, out of line with the switch underneath, and/or otherwise repositioned so that the icon is no longer correctly aligned.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the tendency for electronic device buttons to rotate.